


Tiger's Den

by WifeYamaguchi



Series: Yamaguchi's Vore Adventures [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Digestion, Full Size, Furry, M/M, Soul Entrapment, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeYamaguchi/pseuds/WifeYamaguchi
Summary: The hunt begins the moment Yamaguchi steps foot in the forest.He’d heard the rumors, of course. Of cat men that viewed humans like him as prey. Of a caravan of them moving into the woods by the village. He was sure they were just wild delusions; the demi-human nations were far from his home, and they had no reason to camp out by some backwater.(No reason but the hunt, the more paranoid villagers would say. A lust for free range human, rather than the farm raised and pale human cattle of their homeland.)





	Tiger's Den

**Author's Note:**

> There's a brief implication of disposal at the end. Literally, the very last line. So. Just don't read the last line if you don't care for that.

The hunt begins the moment Yamaguchi steps foot in the forest. 

He’d heard the rumors, of course. Of cat men that viewed humans like him as prey. Of a caravan of them moving into the woods by the village. He was sure they were just wild delusions; the demi-human nations were far from his home, and they had no reason to camp out by some backwater. 

(No reason but the hunt, the more paranoid villagers would say. A lust for free range human, rather than the farm raised and pale human cattle of their homeland.)

That isn't to say he wasn’t nervous about the idea, but he couldn’t really afford to let them keep him from the forest road—it was the fastest way to the city, taking only a third of the day, as opposed to the road around the mountain, which would take two, at least. As the only courier in the village, the only link between his people and the city folk, such a detour could cost them dearly. 

So he takes a deep breath, assures himself the rumors were idle fancy or a drunkard seeing a shadow whilst taking a piss, and takes the first step. 

If he had taken so long psyching himself up that a cat man had caught his scent and watched him enter Nekoma’s new domain, he didn’t notice. 

As it so happens, there was in fact a cat man, and he was much more perceptive than his quarry. 

In all honesty, it took all of Tora’s willpower to not jump the boy then and there. But it was an unspoken rule in the colony that any prey be allowed a certain distance into the forest, that all members of the colony could have a chance at them, and so as to avoid witnesses. But god, he looked tasty, didn't he? A little tall, but he looked full enough in the right places; juicy thighs, a thick ass, some chub on his stomach. He’d be filling, for sure, as long as he could be sure he got his paws on him first, and not any of the others. Yaku had a knack for stealing his prey right when he thinks he had them all to himself, and Lev’s luck was stupid as he was. 

Not this time. 

He won’t take his eyes off this one, and he won’t wait until the last moment. The second he’s fair game, he’s going in his gullet. His stomach growls at the thought.

 

It’s only half an hour until he nears the parts of the forest marked with the colony’s scent, but it feels much long to Tora, his body growing impatient at the sight of food so close. He’s starving every moment he follows the poor fuck, practically ravenous. He’s ready to go feral once he’s finally in their territory proper, and that’s probably why a twig snaps as he stalks closer, his focus entirely on the human that hasn’t yet come to terms with being kitty paunch.  
They both freeze.

Frankly, Tora is a little embarrassed. Okay, really embarrassed. He never claimed to be graceful, exactly, but he thought he was better than that. 

Well, nothing to be done about it now.

The boy, still frozen, doesn’t even manage a scream when Tora darts forward, a broken gasp sounding as he’s tackled to the ground. 

“Hey, meat,” Tora breathes, grabbing his ankles and hiking them up and together, smirking as he scrambles to get away, “thanks for the meal. You have no idea how much I needed this.”

“Please, please, don’t do this, oh god,”

“Heh. If it makes you feel better, you’re gonna make some great pudge. Gonna be sticking around for awhile, kid.” With that, Tora lifts Yamaguchi’s feet closer to his mouth, the boy’s nails digging lines in the dirt as he’s dragged back. “Well, down you go. Don’t worry, it’s real comfy. You’ll love being chub.”

Whatever the kid babbles next, Tora doesn’t hear, too focused on shoving the feet in his mouth and sucking as he feeds more of the boy into his maw, the feeling of the feet hitting the back of his throat and the flesh directing then downwards making him hard, crying getting more frantic all the while. But he doesn’t let up, lusting for a full stomach as he greedily stuffs Yamaguchi’s thighs into his mouth. The meaty upper legs slow his consumption some, but he powers through, tongue tasting him all the while. When his ass finally meets his lips, he could cum. Soft, spoiled, with muscle hidden underneath. It was delectable. 

Soon enough, the rump is just a pleasant lump in his throat. He almost chokes chuckling at that, before determination courses through him again. The boy’s stomach has a nice, plush underside, pleasant to slurp up, feeling it squish against his tongue. He takes care to press his prey’s arms against his sides, the fight in him starting to die out. Such good cat chow. It’s not hard at all from there, and soon, only the boy’s head is still outside his mouth, slowly sliding in. 

Yamaguchi watches, sobbing silently, as the mouth closes, and a final jerk of the cat’s throat muscles, pulls him down, forcing him to curl up. Outside, Tora nurses a bloated dome, rubbing it softly as it rests between his crossed legs, blissful look on his face.

“You hit the spot, chub. Let’s get you back home, huh? Gotta show the boys they haven’t gotten one up on me this time. Got you to thank for that, so enjoy the ride. It’s like I said—bein’ pudge is gonna be warm and cozy. You’re gonna love it.”

The world shifts and sways for Yamaguchi as Tora stands, steadying himself before lumbering forward with purpose. Each step he takes shakes the hysterical boy’s chamber, forcing gasps from him as fluids splash on him, noticeably thicker and more tingly than the saliva he’d already been coated in. The movement must affect Tora, too, because he’s been letting out little burps as he walks.

“You tasted real good, too, so that’s something to feel nice about. And that fat on you was real nice in my mouth. It’ll feel better on me, though. I’ll make sure to rub you lots once you’re my paunch.”

By the time Tora reaches the colony, both he and his passenger can tell just how much softer the human is, the heat of the stomach wearing him down, acids ready to turn him into mush. But he’d be around long enough to hear Tora bragging.

“Sounds tasty,” one comments, “wish I coulda added him to my ass.”

“That’s gross, Yaku-san. Don’t you feel bad for them?”

“Why? They’ll get used to it, like it even.”

The chatter continues for a while, but Yamaguchi’s sense of hearing starts to fade after a younger voice whines about ‘always missing the good ones’, to which Tora responds with some remark about prey deserving better than being stuck with ‘Lev’ forever. He tunes out.

The last thing he hears before his body becomes unrecognizable is a distant, but loud, jovial laugh. Then he feels the cat man smack his belly, and it’s over. By the time he comes to, he’s just a layer of pudge padding out Tora’s midsection, just like he said. 

And a discreet midnight trip behind Tora’s den.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests (no promises, but certain actions involving my pinned post may help your case) or complaints (I enjoy them very much) you can find me on twitter at: twitter.com/bottomyamaguchi
> 
> (if ur into both anime boys and vore hmu i need more fandom vore friends)


End file.
